


10 Things Wy Knows

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But She Finds Out, Family, Fluff, Sweet, Wy doesn't understand family, friends - Freeform, micronations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: Wy doesn't understand what "Family" means, so, upon Australia's suggestion, she decides to make a list of 10 things she knows about family.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. What is Family?

Wy doesn't truely understand what "Family" is.

Hutt River had told her its the people who occupy the same continent, or the same area of land as you, but she knows that can't be right, because Sealand says England is his family, and Sealand doesn't even have any land.

Seborga says its the people who love you and stick by you no matter what, but Wy isnt sure how that's any different than friends. Ladonia had said its people with the same heritage, but Wy thinks that's too broad of an explanation. Besides, all people started out as one culture once upon a time. Kugelmugel had muttered something about art, and everybody stopped listening. 

She tried asking Sealand once, and it was the first time she remembered him go silent. Surpringly it had been Molossia who had noticed how Sealand's face had snapped at Seborga and Hutt River's explanations, and had cut off their response with a stream of curses and threats.

Wy only found out later that Sealand had been alone ever since the second world war ended. He never had people who shared the same land, or stuck by him no matter what. Wy thinks that at the very least, she won't abandon him.

In the end, Wy doesn't understand the concept of "Family". When she asks Australia, he says that the meaning of family is something you choose for yourself. She tells him that's not an answer, so he suggests she makes a list of what she thinks makes people family. She tells him he's useless.

Then she stomps off to write a list of all the things she knows about family.


	2. 1:  They're annoying.

1: They're annoying. 

She knows that Australia is always off doing something crazy or stupid, and 90% of the time if he's doing something stupid, he's going to want his family to do it too. 

Wy's still gratefull for America's Floridian side, and remembers many times he took her place in the more dangerous things, like aligator-wrestling when she refused Australia's invitation. 

Its not just Australia, either, Hutt River is obnoxious, always going on about how fabulous and great he is in a way that makes her wonder if he's actually related to Poland or Prussia. Wy thinks she's definitely the most normal out of the three, although she's been told she's a little "haughty".


	3. 2: You can't get rid of them.

2: You can't get rid of them. 

She knows, because she's tried on multiple occasions. Things like ditching Australia whenever they're out together, or luring Hutt River to the middle of nowhere in the hopes he'd get too lost always seemed to backfire. Australia would show up out of nowhere, concerned face morphing into relief , apologizing for losing her and promising to stay by her side from now on, and Wy's guilty conscience wouldn't allow her to ditch him again.

In Hutt River's case it had less to do her her own guilty conscience and more to do with Australia's older brother skills. No matter where she tried to abandon Hutt River, Australia always seemed to appear out of nowhere apparently just casually wandering, and then would just randomly decide to walk the fretting Hutt River back so they could talk longer.

That scenario has happened enough times in the most unlikely of situations that Wy knows its not a coincidence. She's secretly is a little glad Australia does this, because maybe her conscience would hurt just a little bit if Hutt River ever did get too lost to come home.


	4. 3: They fight

3: They fight. 

Wy has lost count of the amount of arguments she's had with Hutt River, although if she was asked what they argue about she wouldn't really be able to answer. Really, its less the subject and more how Hutt River speaks that makes her want to argue. She doesn't argue with Australia as much because he's just to thick-headed and nice to argue, although that also just makes her mad sometimes. 

Wy knows Hutt River has argued with Australia a couple times before, she's over heard them complaining. Australia will say to do something, and Hutt River won't want to, or Hutt River will demand something of Australia and he'll refuse. The fights dont last long, of course, and are nothing like the fights Mollosia's family has.

Molossia doesn't talk about it much, but he's let slip enough to let her know he often argues with America about being recognized. Besides, Sealand is related to America too, and Wy's heard way more than enough from him to know his family has issues.


	5. 4: They take your stuff.

4: They take your stuff. 

Wy doesn't really have this issue as much as Hutt River and Australia do, although she's not sure if its because she's the youngest or because she's a sister, not a brother. Either way, her brother's seem to respect her stuff more than eachother's.

Wy can never forget that time Hutt River was panicking because he had lost his favourite shirt, or the shriek he'd made when he found Australia wearing it. Australia had seemed surprised and said he had thought Hutt River wouldn't mind, although he clearly did mind. Wy is also pretty sure that the reason Hutt River "borrowed" Australia's favorite football- causing Australia to panic and almost lose the game from the jitters- was for revenge. This belief was only solidified when Hutt River returned Australia's words with a sweetly-innocent face once he was dicovered. "I didnt think you'd mind."

Wy had taken the opportunity to advise them clearly that she very much would mind if they so much as touched anything of hers without permission.


	6. 5: They Protect you

5: They Protect you. 

As much as Wy hates to admit it, there are times that she's been protected by her brothers, whether it be Australia jerking her out of the way from a stray cricket ball flying her way, or Hutt River courageously putting aside his own - quite rational- fear of spiders to dispose of the hairy Huntsman spider that Wy found in the corner of her bedroom.

Of course, Wy isn't one to leave favours unpaid, and she's proud of the time she scared the aggressive emu's away from Australia by banging pot and pan lids and shouting after one of his crazy antics went wrong. She's just as proud of the time she stood up for Hutt River when someone insulted him and said he was annoying, because even though he is annoying, he's her brother, and he'd protect her if he was in her place. Thats a storey she'll never tell though, she doesn't want Hutt River to think she likes him and start bothering her even more.


	7. 6: Eventually, they'll make up.

6: Eventually, they'll make up.

Even though she's seen her family fight and argue time and time again, Wy cant remember a time they haven't made up. Its not always admitting that they're wrong, or apologizing. More often than naught, Wy finds making up is as simple as not holding a grudge. She won't apologize to Australia for yelling at him and storming off, he won't apologize for dragging her to the horse race without asking her opinion, but the next day, or perhaps a couple days later, Australia will mention an activity he wants to do, and she'll find a date that works. They wont mention last time, but Wy will appreciate him asking, and she knows he appreciates her going.

In Hutt River's case, Wy knows he likes spending time with his family, though he talks like he doesnt, and in times where apologies arent said, where neither side thinks they're wrong, they tend to meet halfway. Wy doesn't like being called little, she's sensitive about her height, so she gets mad when Hutt River calls her "Little Wy" or "Little sister." Wy knows Hutt River doesn't see anything wrong with his term of endearment, and it frustrates her. But if Wy snaps at Hutt River for calling her little, he tells her she has plenty of time to grow, and that being short doesn't change who she is.

Of course, he says it in that way that makes Wy want to punch him, but she still appreciates his words, though she'll never admit it to him.


	8. 7: They don't let others insult you

7: They don't let others insult you

If there was one thing Wy was certain about her family, it was that they were wierdos, but only she was allowed to say that. 

She hadn't really thought much of it until one time when Ladonia got a little irritated at Hutt River's attitute and snapped at him. Not that Wy could blame Ladonia, she was pretty close to punching Hutt River in the gut herself. The problem was that even though Ladonia said something that Wy has said herself a thousand times, it pissed her off when he said it. 

"Oh, shut up!" Ladonia had scolded in irritation. "Your dumb hair and cloak doesnt even make you look fancy, it just looks dumb!"

Personally Wy agreed with Ladonia 100%. She couldnt even count the times she'd cursed Hutt River's stuck up attitude and stupidly France-like hair style. But Hutt River had faltered, ever so slightly, and at that time the only thing Wy has remembered was that Hutt River liked dressing that way, that it made him feel good. So she had found herself snapping back at Ladonia before she made the conscious decision too.

"Hey, don't you make fun of him!" She bristled, furrowing her eyebrows at Ladonia. Ladonia had looked a little cowed, shouting that he wasnt afraid of Wy - which would have been more convincing if he wasnt hiding behind Seborga. 

Hutt River had given her a strange look, but hadn't said anything. Wy had refused to look at him and stomped off. Still, if it happened again, Wy knows that she'd still do the same again.

The only ones allowed to make fun of her family are other members of her family.


	9. 8: They Accept you.

8: They Accept you. 

When Wy declared her independence from Australia, she hadnt been expecting him accept it. She'd been expecting a strong denial at the least, or a long drawn-out argument over it at the most. She hadn't been expecting him to ask for time to consider it, and even less expected him to come back a few days later and recognize it.

He hadn't recognized Hutt River officially, but personally she thought there was a very good reason for that. Mainly, his personality. That being said, he hadn't treated Hutt River any differently when he asked, and he'd never condemned him either for his decision. It was almost funny, really. Australia had denied Hutt River's request, and Hutt River denied Australia's denial and went along and made his own currency and stamps, etc. In Wy's opinion, the fact that they could both recognize the other disagreed with them and still get along, (as well as any sibling) was a type of acceptance in itself, though different than the type between her and Australia.

And she was okay with that.


	10. 9: You dont get to pick them.

9: You dont get to pick them.

If Wy had been given the choice she is certain she wouldn't have picked Australia or Hutt River to be her family. She isn't sure who she would have picked, but they would definitely have been quieter and calmer. She's glad she didn't get the choice. Looking back on it, she thinks this family is probably the best option for her. 

Australia treats both her and Hutt River fairly, and although both are annoying, neither is cruel or harsh. She doesn't have to beg for attention from her family like Sealand, or or fight for her freedom like America had. She doesn't have to be afraid, other than her peace being disrupted. Wy isn't sure she would have been able to pick any other people to be her family who would treat her this well. 

Thankfully, she didn't get to pick them.


	11. 10. You love them

10\. You love them.

Wy likes hanging out with Sealand and and the others (minus Hutt River) though she can't bring herself to admit it. He's always doing. Something fun and interesting, and she's sure to have fun with him. Even so, she isn't sure she'd like to see him all the time, and she definitely would not want to risk her life to protect him.

It's not that Wy wouldn't mind if Sealand got hurt, because she knows she would, and she would be willing to even get injured for him, but not give up her life. And if you were to ask her why, at the end of the day the answer all boils down to one reason.

'Because I have People waiting for me at home and I don't want to lose them. "

Wy isn't sure if this emotion is really "love", but she can't think of anything else that could make her want to spend more time with those stupid idiots she lives with, and she knows that if it's for her brothers, she might just be willing to risk her life to protect them.

That's why Wy thinks that she loves her family.


	12. What Family Is :

Wy doesn't understand the concept of "family", not properly, but after looking over her list she made, she thinks she understands it a bit better.

She tells Hutt River that he was wrong, family aren't just the people who occupy the same continent, or the same area of land as you. 

She says Seborga isn't right either, Family isn't just the says the people who love you and stick by you no matter what, nor are they just people with the same heritage like Ladonia said. 

Kugelmugel stops rearranging stones by size and looks at her from the corner of her eye, and Mollosia forgets to make his scary face.

Sealand looks almost afraid to her surprise, as though he thinks that whatever Wy says will prove that he doesn't have a family, not a true one. 

Wy remembers what Australia had said, that the meaning of family is one you choose for yourself. He's rigtt, she realizes, but she won't ever tell him that. He doesn't ask her. 

"So?" Australia asks easily, "Did you find out what family means?" 

Wy thinks she has. The answer seems obvious to her right now, and would be easy to say, but she doesn't think she can say it. That everyone was a little bit right, and mostly wrong. Because Wy knows that "Family" just means the people that you love.

There's no real difference between family and friends. But Wy's never said something so embarrassing before and she has no intentions to start now, so instead he shrugs her shoulders lightly and casually responds.

"Well, at the end of the day they're just your mates except you can't go home and get away from them at the end of the day, ain't it?" She decides cooly. 

She's just saying whatever comes to mind, but for some reason Kugelmugel nods approvingly and Sealand looks touched. 

Molossia just shake his head at her, and Seborga starts gushing to Sealand about how she's right, friends are family too.

Hutt River flips his hair and exchanges a look with Australia, and both of them are grinning.

Only Ladonia clues in to the hideen insult. 

"Hey wait! Aren't you just saying you want to get rid of us and go home?" 

Wy can't help but laugh. 

After all, this is her "family" imperfectly perfect, and she wouldn't trade them for the world.


End file.
